


Great Things

by yebarb



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, Pre-Series, Theta Sigma - Freeform, idk what to tag, short-fic, srsly it's fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebarb/pseuds/yebarb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before you could've heard about the Doctor, there was a little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first time writing in English - which is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them. So I wrote this after watching 'Hell Bent' and thought about those people standing besides the Doctor, and that they could be the Doctor's relatives or something. I had to write this. It's not so bad for my first time writing in another language. Hope you enjoy it!

Long before everything you could've heard about the Doctor, there was a little boy. He was being carried in soft arms by a woman who he'd call "mama" a few months later.  
"Let me see him now!"  
"No! I'm older than you!"  
"He's my brother!"  
"If you keep screaming like this I won't allow any of you to see him!" She spoke in a low but rispid voice, and the kids hushed. A man entered the door desperately, ignoring the girls request for him to be silent. He skidded in the middle of the way, when he caught the look on the mother's face. Eyeing lower, he saw a little baby in her arms, and tears wattered his eyes.  
He came closer, walking slowly between the kids and got on his knees before the woman who was sitting down on a chair.  
The baby had a brown hair and large green eyes, his skin was pale but his mouth was scarlet red.  
"What a handsome boy" he whispered with a smile on his face while he took the baby in his arms. "Any ideas of names, kids?"  
They suggested lots of names, but the man ignored them. He stared at the baby in his arms. "I may not see the future, but I know that you will do something that will make us very proud of you. I don't know what it is... but I believe we can expect great things from you, little one."


End file.
